<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the list of unacceptable things to say when your boyfriend wishes you a happy monthversary by pIatonic_Iove</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28936644">the list of unacceptable things to say when your boyfriend wishes you a happy monthversary</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pIatonic_Iove/pseuds/pIatonic_Iove'>pIatonic_Iove</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Accidental Dating, M/M, and just a whole plethora of references, fluff and a small conflict, jisung's bizarre adventures (in love), oh and this is set in canon but not quite canon compliant, yes there's like an actual jojo reference in here</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:28:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,320</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28936644</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pIatonic_Iove/pseuds/pIatonic_Iove</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>&gt; "wait, we're dating?!"</p><p>// just a really crack-y, non-serious fic //</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>154</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>the list of unacceptable things to say when your boyfriend wishes you a happy monthversary</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>contains a bit of cussing and general tomfoolery</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Let's start at the very beginning, as some would say, a very good place to start.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan hyung, the infinite wisdom man, once told him that if he had to use the word “technically”, he was already wrong.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Which, <em>technically</em>, was true but it takes two to tango <em>and</em> two hands to clap so Jisung’s sure at least some of the blame can be relegated to Hyunjin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And screw it, Jisung was feeling rather charitable today, scooping out a portion of the blame onto Chan’s plate as well, since he’d been the one to push Jisung into doing something in the first place anyway, <em>technically</em>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yes. See, this story started a solid two months before the announcement of the survival show where the team would have to fight for their chance to debut, when Jisung and Hyunjin had got into a fight… again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tensions were high for everyone, but the two seemed to pick on each other all the time, always trading nasty words and sarcastic jabs that surely ended in one or the other crying. The straw to break Chan’s back on that fateful day was when the ever empathetic Felix tried to resolve things between them in the absence of the older guys, in his mangled Korean, and got caught enough in the crossfire that he shed a few tears himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chan was livid. He very firmly sat Jisung down in one of the studios, because Hyunjin was off being consoled by Changbin, and told him very no-nonsensely that he needed to reflect on his actions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jisung had enough presence of mind to feel ashamed. But try as he might to do the self-reflection bit, he couldn’t come up with any legitimate reason for why Hyunjin - soft-hearted, pretty, hardworking Hyunjin - got on his nerves so much.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He just did. There was just something about Hyunjin that singled him out to Jisung, painted a giant target on his back. Jisung supposed the sentiment went both ways.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then Chan told him to think of the rest of the team, and Jisung crumbled. <em>Team</em>. The word was always something like a weak spot for them, the Achilles Heel. It was the last dreg to save Jisung and Hyunjin’s pulled taut relationship. The only thing that helped them breathe in the same room even if they couldn’t be left alone together in one.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jisung remembered crying, and suddenly things were switched, Changbin was by his side, incredibly warm and rubbing circles into his back. Chan was probably off talking to Hyunjin? Jisung didn’t know, he just buried himself further into Changbin’s chest, crying with all his resolve.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They couldn’t keep fighting like this, right? For the team.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Which meant Jisung needed to get his shit together - Chan said as much, albeit less crudely - and <em>do</em> something.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It kept him up at night, searching for a solution. Perhaps the first thing he ruled out immediately, was directly talking to Hyunjin. Well duh, volatile as they were, it would be like taking potassium to water. Nor was he about to apologise, he’d take one for the team but to give Hyunjin the win in their long running feud? Bury him in poison ivy and spit on his grave.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yet night after night, as the moon laughed at him loud, louder, her mouth opening wide and wider, until she got bored and left the sky completely, both sleep and ideas escaped him. Left unable to accomplish anything except forget even more dance moves in his sorry state, he caught Hyunjin’s ireful glare from across the dance studio.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Currently, they were imprisoned in the cell of mirrors and hardwood floor until Jisung would straighten up and actually get this one dance move down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Normally, the taller male would have snapped at him by now, but their most recent altercation must have left him with as big a wound as the one in Jisung’s heart, and despite the corrosive acid in his stare, he held his tongue with a tight jaw.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jisung watched the Hyunjin in the mirror, two Hyunjins in one small space, a crime and punishment. Hyunjin’s reflection looked back at him, open like an instruction manual. Jisung could see it all, the insecurity to name to bring collapse to his immaculate brows, the comment about his grandparents to coax tears from those shiny eyes. He tasted insults, baseless and formed of the sharpest words he could think of, rising from his throat. It would be easy, so easy, to just say something about the other’s taste in food, detonate another bomb. But not today, not for the shrapnel from the blast, not for the fragility of mirrors.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They couldn’t keep fighting, right?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Resolutely, he spun on his heel to look at the Hyunjin in the flesh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin raised an eyebrow at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had to do <em>something</em>. He took a deep breath, trying to fill his lungs with pleasantry but the air was laced with salty sweat and bad blood, it rather suffocated him instead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go out with me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin tried to say a few words, sputtered a whole lot, turned pink, then red, hiding his face behind his hands, and finally settled on, “you can’t just spring this on a person out of nowhere.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jisung blinked. All this reaction because a guy wanted a change in scenery. Weirdo. He made a mental note in his Hyunjin Behaviour Handbook and moved on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah okay but like,” he thumbed at the door, “is that a no?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know?!” Hyunjin hollered back, hands in his hair like he might rip himself bald. He couldn’t afford that. <em>They</em> couldn’t afford that. They were trying to debut as idols, for goodness sake.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, hey, hey!” Jisung snatched those hands away. “Calm down, man! Look, I didn’t think what I said would set you off this bad but I’m sorry, okay? Forget it, it was just like, a selfish request on my part anyway.” He winced.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The hands in his grip twitched once, Hyunjin stared at him with bulging eyes, frozen stiff.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, at least they weren’t fighting, ey Chan? Jisung thought, trying to figure out his next course of action in this bizarre stage play when he heard Hyunjin whimper something.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What was that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I said fine, we can go… go…” Then he petered off again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin was making a big deal out of the situation. Then again, Jisung suddenly realised, wasn’t this the least animalistic they’ve been with each other in forever? Maybe his teammate had the more situation-appropriate response. And because of that juxtaposition, he beamed, alright, maybe things were going to be okay.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>hopeful wind blows over smoke;<br/>
</span>
  <span>t-minus 31 days</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next item on his list was mostly his fault, but teamwork made the dream work, enter Yang Jeongin and Kim Seungmin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It had been an intricate 4D chess play, see, one part Jeongin pulling out his puppy dog eyes at Hyunjin to get the older to brave the heavy rain to get snacks from the convenience store down the street.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The other part was simply Jisung trying to make conversation with a studying Seungmin so many times over the span of the afternoon that he’d gotten kicked out of the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With the click of a lock being twisted behind him, Jisung sighed his way out into the common area to see Hyunjin putting on rain boots and mumbling complaints by the entryway. Like lightning, he was struck and his breath hitched.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ever since the strange happening in the dance studio a while ago, Hyunjin had been super weird around Jisung, suuuuuuuper weird.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Despite ignoring him for most occasions, he always gave off this general vibe that he wanted to say something. Jisung could tell from the way he poised himself noisily, he usually did that when he was looking for a fight but didn’t want to be the one to own the sin of “starting things”. And yet, there wasn’t really malice now, that part wasn’t like usual. There was only something skittering, forget-me-nots folding in on themselves at the touch of his eye.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It might be a trap, so Jisung never dared to engage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The longer he didn’t though, the louder and more upset Hyunjin seemed to get, and their most recent practice session, he’d thrown shade Jisung’s way. What he said wasn’t important, it was how he said it, so much like a hollow seed of his usual blunt blows that something inside Jisung constricted, his arsenal of rebuttals churning in his gut with all the guilt of stealing candy from a baby.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then there was emptiness, Hyunjin avoiding him for real, the disorientation of six pairs of questioning eyes where another person’s presence should have been. These days, being in the same space as the other was rare as a ghost orchid and sounded as mournful.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, you off somewhere?” Jisung asked as conversationally as possible.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The store.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He seemed grey and cold and far away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jisung cleared his throat. “I’ll come with you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Hyunjin dismissed him, slipping out of the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Weird, again, weird, so so weird. Jisung looked at the vacant space. He had to do something.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And there was no time like the present! He shot out after Hyunjin, without even time to look for a second umbrella.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hyunjin, wait!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He saw the other half hidden behind the closing elevator doors. Well shit, he’d have to take the stairs. The straps of his slippers kind of cut into his feet, he should at least have put on something with better foot support, but down and down he continued to go. Until at last, he broke onto flat land, and Hyunjin was already something kind of small far down the street.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hyunjin!” He yelled, chasing. Hyunjin, a stone wall that resolved not to cave. “Hyunj-oof!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally Hyunjin turned, fuelled with anger and harsh wind. Jisung had to blink up at him from where he’d fallen when his slipper strap snapped. He waved regardless. “Hey.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The shift in expression on Hyunjin’s face was kind of funny as it transitioned from rage to worry to exasperation at a comical rate. Still, soft-hearted, he walked back, offering Jisung a hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks.” Jisung smiled, helping himself up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re a moron.” Hyunjin deadpanned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess I am.” Jisung said solemnly, after all, he never figured out what Hyunjin was mad at him about. “Sorry about that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin sighed. He adjusted them so they were better covered by the umbrella even though it was fundamentally impossible not to still be pelted by rain given its size. Jisung shivered into his side. “Brrrr.” He went, shaking, “this date sucks.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At least Hyunjin got the reference and humoured him with a raspy laugh. “This isn’t a date. I said I was going to the store.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jisung grinned, “then what are we waiting for?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Although Hyunjin had protested at first, something about sending him back to the dorm since he was super drenched and barefoot, Jisung simply insisted that we wasn’t going to <em>die</em>. He also invoked the mathematical rule of ‘rounding’, “we’re almost there, no sense turning back now.” So, with Hyunjin making a big show of rolling his eyes, they go to the store. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Whereupon Jisung found his bravado being tested as the equally cold, if not somehow colder, convenience store air wrapped chilly tendrils around his exposed arms, legs, and kissed his soaked clothes to sleep so they hung off him heavier than ever before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For the nth time, he shivered. Hyunjin gave him a pointed look. Okay, maybe a point was made, but his primal instinct to never lose to Hyunjin fired up, a small ember in an otherwise frozen over Hellscape. “Anyway, snacks for Innie, right? Come on, chop chop.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His shopping partner smirked, phone in hand. “Bold of you to assume at least three of the other guys haven’t caught wind and sent in their requests.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jisung’s face paled. Or maybe that was the hypothermia setting in. Either, or.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Still, he followed Hyunjin around the store, one step behind and - sweet Jesus, how can Felix be craving ice cream in this weather, the cold blast from the freezer smacked Jisung in the face -  and he let out a little sneeze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had tried to be as discreet about it as possible, turning around and trying to pinch the sound off in that dainty way. Contrary to his efforts though, Hyunjin immediately heard him, turning with narrowed eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>From there, he seemingly upped the ante, moving faster through the aisles, which bonus, meant they could finish their errand sooner but detriment, all that movement generated more wind, that grazed Jisung with its icy whispers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he finally caught up with Hyunjin at the counter, the clerk stepped away from the register after Hyunjin told her something. It didn’t take much brain power to work out that the other male had ordered a coffee along the rest of his purchase, and she worked the machine behind with practiced grace, coming back with the beverage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Any cream or sugar?” She asked, smiling politely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Both, please.” Hyunjin replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She reached for the packets from a drawer as Jisung sniffled. “Huh, who’s that for? You don’t take your coffee that sweet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s for you, dumbass.” He shoved the steaming cup into his hands, cream and sugar and all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fingers cradled around the brilliant heat, Jisung felt colour seep into his cheeks. “Oh.” He brought it closer to his person. It’s so blessedly warm. “Thank you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin kind of bristled for some reason but then the girl at the counter coughed gently, and they both startled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That will be 29,840 won.” She read off the tally, a peerlessly unfazed customer service facade.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right, yes.” Hyunjin fished out his wallet. “Here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She also bid them a jovial “please come again” when they exited the store, where once again they were faced with the umbrella conundrum, only this time with even more baggage to take up space.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They wound up in a strange position with Jisung mostly giving up on his end, after all, he was already the more drenched one of the two and figured it was no real demerit to make a small sacrifice here. See? He could be nice to Hyunjin too. However, he did stick his cup of coffee rather selfishly close to the centre of the umbrella, his coffee alone he would keep dry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they got back, under the watchful eye of Jeongin’s unabashed amusement, Hyunjin all but tossed the umbrella and plastic bags of snacks aside to shoo Jisung quickly into the bathroom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I swear to God, if you get sick from this stupid stunt…” He trailed off striding across the dorm for a fresh set of clothes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All Jisung had wanted to do was reheat his coffee and drink it but Hyunjin was having none of that, pushing his back to steer him. Just for a split second, he caught the frantic look reflected in the bathroom mirror.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stopped struggling then, allowing himself to be shoved into the shower stall, but before he could allow the door to close, he reached out a hand. “Wait!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin stopped, one foot still in the bathroom. He said nothing but his eyes were questioning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are we…” Jisung trailed, willing his mouth to thaw. “Are we cool?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Drip, went a droplet from the faucet. Drip, drip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then Hyunjin finally nodded. “Yeah, we’re cool.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>fresh water falls from heaven;<br/>
</span>
  <span>t-minus 24 days</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The one after that was maybe his fault, but he should get a discount for being a sick man and besides Minho and Changbin were there, they were “older”, they should have known better.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jisung had woken up, the day after the whole buying snacks in the rain fiasco, to a very sluggish feeling. His weights were wrong, too heavy to be lying but too light as he stood. Minho and Changbin noticed his weariness the moment he stepped into the dining area.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow, good morning, sunshine.” Minho teased.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You look like you’ve been run over by a truck.” Changbin commented, halfway through spreading peanut butter on a slice of bread.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Didn’t sleep well.” Jisung complained, rubbing at his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t rub your eyes!” A new voice joined them, but the eight of them have been living together for so long, they could probably distinguish each other by the sound of their farts alone. Jisung didn’t stop rubbing at his eyes, and didn't stop to look at the newcomer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Morning Hyunjin.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin stilled his hand by touching it. Then with a furrowed brow, pulled Jisung’s hand away from his face to put his own cold to the touch fingers against his forehead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh My God!” Hyunjin exclaimed at the same time Jisung went, “what gives?” His vision was kind of spinny as it tried to readjust to the breakfast scene.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See this is why you shouldn’t have pulled that shit yesterday!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Apparently Changbin was not in the loop on that. “What shit did he pull yesterday?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oho.” Chimed Minho, all too willing to cough up any Jisung dirt. “Some idiot decided to go running into the rain yesterday, no umbrella or anything, just full on went out to get watered like a thirsty plant.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s me, I’m idiot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Hyunjin interjected and Changbin looked at him funny. “Idiots don’t catch colds. This one’s a bona fide fool.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes but consider:” Jisung finger-gunned at the three Hyunjins swirling round and round, hypnotising. “A fool for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin squeaked while Minho and Changbin shared a look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know,” Changbin folded his bread neatly, brandishing its new rectangular shape like a telescopic pointer. “The two of you have been real sus lately. I haven’t said anything because you haven’t been fighting. Which is good, not fighting is good. But still strange. You guys friends now or what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Good question. Jisung felt his head get heavy. They haven’t been fighting, true, but how far along they’ve come is something of a mystery. “We’re definitely <em>some</em> kind of friend.” He answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin gave a shaky laugh, “aha, yes, some kind of friend.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Across them, Minho lit up like a child receiving a gift on Christmas Day, sparkly eyes and rabbit teeth on full display. “Ohhhhh, I always knew all that fighting was just repressed mutual crushing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin swatted at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fluttering in and out of consciousness, Jisung caught the word ‘crushing’. “Aww babe,” he cooed. “You had a crush on me? That’s embarrassing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then he passed out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>==</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he came to properly, it was to an unfamiliar view but it was easy to surmise that he was in a hospital. Drats, he could hear the nagging of management already. Chan would probably give him a talking to as well. Oh, and he promised to call his family every other day, they must be worried.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a clock on the wall. 03:25am, it must officially be the next day but unlike the daily reset on his mobile game, his sickness hardly left him. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he was aware of being in and out of sleep, hearing sounds and voices but nothing sticking with him. Unsurprising, since every other system seemed to be a contradictory mess. He was too weak to stay awake but too restless to slumber. At any point, it was too hot and too cold all at once, and even though it hurt to swallow spit, he felt his throat burn with the need for hydration.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taking a resignatory breath, he sat up slowly, fingers brushing against something fine and feathery.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What the heck? He poked at it. There was something solid past the softness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then the black mop sprang up, like a magic trick, to reveal Hyunjin, alert and panda-eyed. How long had he been there?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh goodness, you’re awake!” Hyunjin exhaled, slumping forward to put his hands on his forehead again. “Feeling any better?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.” He croaked, hand flying up to massage his throat, trying to iron out the tangled knot inside. At which point he remembered his quest for water.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin seemed to pick up on it as well though, quickly going for the pitcher by the bed to pour out a glass. Jisung took the cup and drank, grimacing as the cool liquid squeezed painfully down. He handed the empty glass back to a waiting Hyunjin and petulantly lay back down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m dying.” He whined. “I am actually going to die.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin giggled at him. The nerve. “I seem to recall you explicitly saying the opposite.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Icarus died by OD-ing on Vitamin D as in Deez Nuts.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you ever,” Hyunjin pinched his temple, “think about anything before you say it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jisung hummed. “I cannot stress to you how empty my head is most of the time. No thoughts.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin groaned. “Oh, I know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>From outside the cerulean stained glass windows, the occasional vehicle could be heard, lonely engines roaring on asphalt. Once upon a time, Hyunjin had shared that sentiment with him, only back then he wielded it like a hammer against metal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know you know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We know?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lee Know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a stupid joke but they laugh like schoolchildren.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You should get some rest anyway. Tomorrow, Chan hyung is probably going to murder you for neglecting your health.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Way to kick a sick man when he’s down.” Jisung pouted but he moved to get more comfortable. “What about you? Don’t you need sleep too?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a moment’s contemplation. “I’ll probably be fine like this.” He said and lowered his head onto the edge of the bed to turn back into a black mop.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hell no!” Jisung got up again. “You’re going to broke your back mountain. Come on!” He scooted over to the other end and patted the freed up space. “Here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin laughed behind his hand. “I know one of us has got to hardcarry on the thinking front so let me point out that that’s probably some kind of healthcode violation. Plus, what if I catch your bug, huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aw come on, think about how you’ll get to fully stretch out those long limbs of yours! Plus you’ll have something warm to hug! Maybe even hot cus, I don’t know, I think I might still have a fever.” Hyunjin rolled his eyes. “Besides, if you do catch my sick, it’ll be like that song, jip nang jip bua.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jip wha?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jisung huffed, face scrunched as he tried to explain. “It’s this song I heard in Malaysia. It’s really pretty. Let’s see, if I try to translate the lyrics, it’s kind of like…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin took advantage of the downtime to clamber into bed, perhaps he might as well, getting ready to hear a bedtime story.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“One person, one half?” Jisung tested out. “For each a half? Then the.. err…  the relationship won’t break.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm…” Hyunjin reflected, squirming about to fit on the small bed. He ended up tucking Jisung’s head by his shoulder in order to press them closer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>About to fall back asleep, Jisung murmured, “For each a quarter.” He breathed. “Then the relationship will last for a long time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That does sound pretty.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s prettier in its original language.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You should play it for me then, next time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jisung closed his eyes, basking in the comfortable silence, Hypnos crawling up from the depths with a lullaby. <em>In spite of cold, or cruelties…</em></span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hyunjin?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah?” He didn’t sound sleepy yet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re pretty too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And he fell under.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>==</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next morning, the rest of the teammates show up for a visit, rotating because of the visitor limit. It was quite funny, and too big a fuss in Jisung’s opinion since he was due to be discharged at noon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Supposedly, the reason he’d fainted was from an unholy combination of his antics in the rain and the underlying fatigue from staying up late nights. Should have seen that one coming, truthfully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As promised, Chan nearly had his head about the affair. Thankfully though, because won’t someone think of Chan’s blood pressure, Hyunjin didn’t seem to have caught anything even though he had been a little red faced that morning. It turned out he was just shy about being caught by the rest of the members sharing a bed with Jisung.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At first Jisung found that strange. As a unit, they fell asleep in each other’s beds all the time, sometimes even piling up on the sofa when three or four of them collectively decided that trekking back into their rooms was for losers. But then he brushed it off, well, okay, maybe it was their ex-enemy angle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Them being at each other’s throats seemed like such a distant memory now even though it hadn’t even been two weeks, it almost didn’t occur to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Still, his plan was working exceedingly well, and the best part was, he didn’t even know what said plans were. Every time he thought he had to do something, he did, and it had worked out? True talent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked over to where Hyunjin was standing, a bit quieter behind the others. Though he was keeping a low profile, he didn’t seem miffed, just silently enjoying the hubbub around him with a gentle expression. Of all the members, Hyunjin never rotated out of the room once, Jisung realised. After a while, he noticed Jisung’s stare and nodded with a private smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jisung felt himself blush at the intimacy of the gesture but in his competitive spirit? In his desire to return the show of goodwill? He smiled back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A nurse walked in then, shooing the boys out so she could run some final tests. Handing him a bag of medication, she ran him through brief instructions, told him to drink water and get ample rest, and sent him off on his merry way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He thanked her and left the room - rather anticlimactic for a hospital stay - and found the group of other members huddled out in the lobby, waiting to receive him. It was Seungmin who first noticed and waved him over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Puzzlingly, Jeongin broke off from the group to meet him midway. “Hyung!” He called, chipper and too knowing, eyes disappearing into crescents as he smiled a wicked grin. He presented Jisung a bouquet of peonies light as crepe paper. “Congratulations!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Again, kind of a weird fuss but it was nice of his friends to care this much about a 24 hour hospitalisation. With a sweeping view, he saw each one of their welcoming faces, even Hyunjin, no longer a thorn at his side but also the magnificent silk-soft rose petals.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So he accepted the flowers, “thank you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>from deep the earth springs forth her gifts;<br/>
</span>
  <span>t-minus 22 days</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The very last point was perhaps also very straightforward, and definitely spurred by Felix even though his intentions were too well meaning to deserve <em>blame</em>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ever since the time in the hospital, Hyunjin randomly slipping into Jisung’s bed back in the dorm became a regular thing. Sometimes they’d pull out one of their phones to watch something, sometimes they’d talk, all manner of serious and silly things, and sometimes they’d just lie there until they both fell asleep. Sure, nothing wrong with that, as previously mentioned, it was one of their love languages as a group.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What Jisung was beginning to find where he hadn’t before though, was how clingy Hyunjin could get, always hooking ankles and draping himself over like a second blanket and whining whenever they lost contact. It was quite cute, actually. But there could only be one inflated ego in this relationship.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gods,” Jisung grumbled without fuss, letting Hyunjin wiggle about to settle into a more comfortable angle. “you’re such a big baby.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your big baby.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh and there was that too. This increase in flirting. No cap, on the most sudden of occasions, when the lights hit Hyunjin’s face just so and his words come out so nonchalantly genuine, Jisung could feel himself losing. Losing what though, he wondered. But thankfully, since he went around trying to kiss the other members all the time, he was good at catching those moments, spinning them in the kiln, to break down and reshape into something he was more familiar with.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Less thankfully, that form was memes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gongaga.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin reached over to noogie his head but accidentally elbowed his side in the process. Jisung yelped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, baby.” Softly, sincerely. It hadn’t even hurt that much to begin with. Jisung exacted his revenge by kissing him on the cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They didn’t have time for followup questions, for as the leaves of the calendar fell and fell, their schedules became more packed, and the eight of them raced towards the survival show.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>More and more time was being put into practice, as a team, by themselves, and oh all the meetings and various other work, with Jisung sealed off in their alchemy shack and Hyunjin locking himself in a high tower.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They still saw each other, of course, but interactions were limited to Jisung making use of his taller friend’s shoulder to rest during water breaks at dance practice, or Hyunjin worming his way to be by his side when they were waiting turns on the couch at the recording booth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So now nightfall was reserved only for sleeping, if they happened to retire for the day at the same time, which was rarer than one would think, they’d climb into the same bed, no questions asked, only to sleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jisung closed his eyes to usher in the darkness, around him Hyunjin’s arms tighten, pulling him closer. Haha, You're approaching me? Instead of running away, you're coming right to me?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Heh,” He slurred, sleepy, “I can't beat the shit out of you without getting closer.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin, lovingly, “I know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If only time could stop for a moment, The World, Jisung prayed, but time flowed His eternally unfolding river.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then one morning Jisung ran into Felix in the pantry, who had a dozen vials of 5 hour energy in a box. Woah, that’s like 60 hour energy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah Sungie!” He called, peppy for the time of day. Felix tended to be peppier than most at any hour but it was, for the love of God, 6 in the morning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Still, Jisung tried to smile at him through his morning crankiness. It must have been lopsided because Felix only frowned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here, have one.” He offered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jisung took it. “Why do you have so many?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Clearance sale.” Felix replied as if that didn’t invite more questions than it answered. But whatever, love who you love, Jisung chugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then Felix slid another one to him from across the table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“10 hour energy?” Jisung asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, Jisung,” Jisung, Hyunjin used to call him that. (“Because that’s your name.” He heard Chan scream at him.) “Take that to Hyunjin, you both need it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was no Delivery Quest in any video game that didn’t yield some degree of gain to the player, Jisung shrugged and went looking for the other boy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’d woken up to an empty bed that morning, which narrowed his guesses down significantly, and he made a beeline for the dance studio. It was the very same one, the memory like shards of broken glass, the place where they first changed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not caring to knock, he allowed himself in and true enough, Hyunjin was on the floor in the midst of a stretch. He looked up at the intrusion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello,” Jisung greeted, and took in the messy sight. “You were here all night again, huh?” Always the hardworking Hyunjin. The energy drink on his tongue still burnt bitter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you could stand to spend some more time here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That all too familiar glint of sharp teeth, and inside Jisung the stirrings of something being lured out by the full moon. He clenched his fist and felt the plastic bottle in his hand. Oh, right.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here, a little pick me up, courtesy of Lee Felix.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin scoffed. “And here I thought you wanted to see me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jisung couldn’t help it, he snapped. Two quick steps heavy with purpose and he was on the floor, throwing his arms haphazardly around Hyunjin in a very uncomfortable hug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ohhhh-Kay, I have no one to blame for that but myself.” Hyunjin grimaced. “Come on, at least let go so we can adjust!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Jisung was stuck like an octopus. Hyunjin tried to take the pressure off his legs at least, and succeeded in capsizing their structure. That did force Jisung to let go so that they were both spread out on their backs, hands held. They looked upwards, but instead of stars, only the piercing glare from the studio ceiling lights.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jisung flopped over to his side to look at his companion instead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is it weird?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin rolled over too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is what weird?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their fingers intertwined.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I miss you like crazy when I don’t see you.” Jisung said, marvelling at how true his words sounded even to himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin chuckled, a brief little sound, “well, I would hope so.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe Hyunjin’s laugh had transferred over to Jisung by their linked hands. “But we used to fight all the time!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If it means anything,” Hyunjin lowered his voice, suddenly somber. “I never truly hated you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You didn’t?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not <em>truly</em>, not exactly. I disliked you a little bit, sure. I mean, I’ve never seen a person literally swagger into a room before and that was our first meeting so you rubbed me the wrong way right off the bat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then you opened your mouth and it got worse. Oh, it got so much worse because you opened your mouth and had the chops to back it up. And you weren’t exactly a bad person either, always trying to lighten the mood for us, it drove me mad. The only saving grace was that you seemed to hate me too so it worked out, we just didn’t have to be nice to one another or something like that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jisung considered the sudden confession in slow motion, locked in a room where water steadily filled. “I don’t,” He started, grasping onto anything to stay afloat. “I don’t think I ever truly hated you either.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well,” Hyunjin laughed until he snorted. “I would hope so.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then he got up into a sitting position, and easily coaxed a stupefied Jisung to rise before swinging a leg over Jisung’s thighs to envelop him in a hug from the side. “Here, this is how you give a hug.” And Jisung knew he could never drown.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It went on, a beat and then another, of Jisung just sitting there in the vast ocean, bobbing, and he was aware that it must have been quiet too long because then Hyunjin pulled back to search his face. Then, for a split second, Hyunjin’s gaze flit over his lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jisung swallowed. The region in his brain that drove his kiss instinct squealing with delight. ‘Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their faces were closer now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Isn’t it kind of weird, though? The more rational part of him thought. That’s your sworn enemy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe they were still fighting. Maybe nights and nights ago an unspoken battle of gay chicken initiated between the two of them. Yes, that made sense, put a lot of things into perspective.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin wouldn’t pull away, in fact he was inching closer. Respectable, a worthy opponent, then Jisung crashed their lips together, into sparks and warmth and homely hearths.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>my fire be your beacon<br/>
</span>
  <span>t-minus 6 days</span>
</p><p>
  <span>5 days... 4 days... 3... 2...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The day things went to shit started out ridiculously mundane.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At around a month before the survival show, they had successfully negotiated a day of rest. Just as well, they needed a break.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jisung had never been an early riser (sometimes he was up until the morning but Chan says that doesn’t count) but on this particular morning, something woke him from his sleep. Something turned out to be Hyunjin climbing out of bed. Jisung whined about it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The other male stopped, looking back. “Sorry, did I wake you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t leave me, it’s cold.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin flicked him on the nose. “I’m just going to the kitchen, dimwit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Noooooo.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sungie.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine!” Jisung huffed, sticking out a hand. “It’s dangerous to go alone, take me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re such a goof.” But he took his hand anyway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The air was subdued, the world quiet in that detached lazy way of mornings and holidays and the only creatures alive were Jisung, Hyunjin, and the birds. The true early risers were probably out on their morning run, and the others have yet to wake.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They made oatmeal in the microwave and took their bowls to the sofa in the common area, putting on the TV to mindlessly watch whatever cartoon was playing. Jisung set his bowl on the coffee table when he was done, and without warning Hyunjin plopped into his lap.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh well, he blinked, hands coming to play with the other’s hair, it was a day off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know,” Hyunjin said after awhile, tracing Jisung’s knee, “you don’t really strike me as the type who would care about such things but it’s our monthversary today.” He looked up and smiled. “Happy monthversary, boyfie.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Record scratch. “Wait.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Freeze frame. “We’re dating?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin frowned, sitting back up. “Okay, this… this isn’t funny.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, it isn’t.” Jisung affirmed. “What do you mean we’re dating? Since when?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really? On our fucking MONTHversary?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A MONTH?! But HOW?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You, you’re fucking with me. You’re seriously fucking with me. YOU asked me out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I- HUH???”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin got up even straighter. “You literally asked me to quote, go out with you, end quote!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Did he? Oh. He did. He totally did. His jaw flapped open and close without any sound.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, so, yes, that, I did, I, but, just,” his words shrunk and swirled like a vortex and he could say nothing back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Seriously?!” Hyunjin cried, waving his arms, “and nothing else for the rest of the month struck you as weird? The “date”?! The pet names?! The touching?! The KISSING?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ah yes, the “Date”, the Pet Names, the Touching, the Kissing, the Four Horsemen of Jisung’s personal Apocalypse. They had struck him as odd, but each and every time Jisung was able to put two and two together to jump assbackwards.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gay chicken?” His voice cracked at the end.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? So this was all a game to you?” Hyunjin’s eyes were too shiny.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, you WIN, are you happy now Han Jisung?” And he was off the sofa, back in his room, slamming the door shut. Leaving Jisung with the still playing morning cartoons.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jisung sat there for some moments, zen, and his mind empty.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No, not this time. He grabbed a throw pillow, squeezing. The tappings of a sozu on the rock. Think, goddamnit!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His brain lumbered, a protesting slog, look where all that not thinking has gotten you! A “win” that felt like the World’s Most Phenomenal L.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A month! He managed to date Hyunjin for a whole month without being any the wiser, all the weird happenings upon weird things he rationalised away. But weirdest of all, was how much he felt he needed to set things right. <em>To what end?</em> How much guilt he felt for upsetting Hyunjin. <em>Is that all?</em> How regretful it would be if Hyunjin would come to despise him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Somewhere along the line Seungmin slid into the space beside him, materialising in that quiet unassuming way Seungmin often did. He was eating a banana.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Trouble in paradise?” He asked despite seeming to know the answer. Did other people also think they were together, all other people barring Jisung?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sighed, trying to spool the loose threads in his head. “It’s our monthversary.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungmin snickered. “Let me guess, you forgot?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Worse, can’t forget something you don’t know.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I fucked up big time, Seungmo.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The chewing stopped. “Woah, who are you and what have you done with our Jisung?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jisung groaned into the throw pillow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s right though.” This time it was Chan, “you’ve changed quite a bit, if you haven’t realised. You both have.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am realising too many things today.” Was all Jisung grumbled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Too much for your tiny squirrel brain?” Seungmin teased.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seungmin and Chan glanced at each other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally Seungmin exhaled, “go talk to him lover boy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know.” Jisung muttered. “I don’t think he’d want to see me right now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow,” Chan let his mouth drop open, “it’s hard to imagine. One month ago I was asking you to do something to curb your fighting and now I’m asking you to resolve your lover’s spat.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Do something.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Those magic words.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jisung had to do something! He stood up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s the spirit!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thanks to the participation of all six others, they manage to drag Hyunjin out from where he’d been hiding under the covers and then offer the two a private enough space in one of the rooms to talk things out. Teammates, it all circled back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin was doing his best to avoid him, as best he could being stuck in the same space anyway, and Jisung’s heart beat out tears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If there was a God, please grant him one more ‘do something’ miracle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin scoffed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s fair.” And Hyunjin stiffened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, erm,” Jisung wrung his hands, “I’m just going to talk for a bit, if that’s okay with you. Just wanted to say that I don’t, well, I never saw it as a game or anything like that. It sounds like an excuse, I know but I really… I just want to make things right. I’m so sorry that I hurt you, please, Hyunjin, if only one thing you’ll ever believe of me again, I wish it was that. I screwed up big time and oh I’m so ashamed, God, I’m so sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you think you can fix with your apology?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clang.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Every time I call you a bloody idiot but it turns out you were playing me the fool instead, huh? You say you’re sorry, so what? Can you give me back my time? The month I spent strung along by your ridiculous stupidity? Can you return my feelings?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up! Won’t you ever shut up?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No, speak now or forever hold your peace.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go out with me!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to skin you alive and feed you to the rats.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I’m serious!” Jisung raised his voice. “I may have gotten some of the signs fucking wrong but I never did anything that I didn’t mean. If I could be sent back in time, I would go back to that practice room and confess to you over and over. Because I don’t think I can bear a world where you are cold to me. Not anymore, now that I know your coldness and your warmth. Please, give me another chance Hyunjin, please don’t break up with me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was an ensuing silence. Finally, with a quiver of his lips, a leaf shaken by the wind, Hyunjin collapsed forward, throwing his weight downwards. Jisung scrambled to hold them steady.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are a selfish asshole.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know it, baby.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin stepped on his foot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ow.” It hadn’t hurt. “And you know, as an added bonus, whenever we fight in the future, you literally just have to invoke this incident and I would just never be able to beat you in any argument ever.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow, the altruism.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So… erm… what does that mean? Because I’ve realised that I am a serious dumbass who needs things spelt out to me. Oh, no pressure by the way, I can totally take it if it’s a rejection.” (But he felt his bottom lip tremble as he said that last line and hoped Hyunjin didn’t notice.)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Hyunjin did, and reached out a gentle hand to stroke his cheek.)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess, I don’t mind going out with you for a bit longer.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The smile bloomed across his face, in all its glowing glory.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, boyfriends?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He received a smile back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Boyfriends.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To the happy couple.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>breaking news: mri scan reveals that instead of brain, ao3 user pIatonic_Iove only has missing hyunsung juice, more at 11</p><p>but seriously, i was so impatient to post this just because i wanted more hyunsung that i rushed the ending and also barely checked through so i sincerely orz apologise for the quality</p><p>here's a link to the <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E2CCPKKERcg">song</a> that i referenced, by the way, i live in a bubble and don't know how popular it actually is but it comes to my mind a lot so i said, screw it, put it in my fic</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>